Longing
by silver-fox89
Summary: sequel to Horror Survival. it's been a year since silent hill and Cheryl has all but forgotten the ghost town. when Douglas goes away on buisness and leaves the house to her a surprise guest refreshes her memories. Val/Cheryl.


Longing

_Authors note: this is the sequel to my multi chapter cross over 'Horror Survival' for the pair Heather and Valtiel (as a bit of closure for those who have read my story) if I write it well enough I'm sure it can stand on its own. Silent Hill belongs to Konami._

The town of Silent Hill, so long ago abandoned by its residents to be replaced by fog and nightmares lurking around every corner, all seemed but a forgotten memory for Cheryl now that a year had passed by. She had turned eighteen earlier in the year and with the warm winds of summer fast approaching, it took no time at all for her graduation from high school to arrive. Douglas had taken over the role of legal guardian only a few days after their mishaps in the ghost town; his smiling face filled with pride when he watched her accept her diploma, an object that resembled brand new beginnings for their small family. Hours of the afternoon passed into evening over the apartment Cheryl had lived in since childhood; Douglas thought it would make her feel more comfortable if he were to move into her home rather than make her pack up all her memories. The aging man was busy preparing dinner while Cheryl was spending 'quality time' with her boyfriend Joseph. She had abided by Douglas' wishes and left the door open a crack in case the two got any wild ideas.

Hormones racing and young bodies needing one another the two young lovers sat comfortably on the bed, Making out without even stopping to take a breath. Small moans had begun to leave Cheryl the more heated things became and even though she only wanted his kisses, Joseph had other ideas. Slowly he slid his hand under the front of her shirt only for it to be slapped hard by the young woman. He pulled out of the kiss with brows knitted and breaths quickened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cheryl whispered not wanting Douglas to hear.

"Isn't it obvious I'm trying to take our relationship to a whole new level." He replied coyly. Cheryl furrowed her brows pulling back slightly.

"Well can you accomplish that by not taking my virginity?"

"Come on Heather, can you do this one little thing for me? All we have left is the summer and then I'm going away to a college six hours from here. At least let me enjoy you." He pleaded using her fake name which was the only one her friends knew her by, standing up to make himself feel more empowered.

"Enjoy me, what am I a chocolate bar? Look we've only known each other for two weeks and that's just not long enough for me to give away my innocence. The answer is no." Cheryl didn't know it but she was about to find out that her boyfriend didn't like being denied anything. His hands roughly grabbed her wrists causing her to wince, her eyes looking up at him in both anger and confusion.

"You might want to rethink your answer." He practically growled.

"So now you're threatening me? I don't think so asshole, no means..." she was pulled to her feet by a strong yank on his behalf a cry of pain barely loud enough to reach the other rooms. His nostrils flared as he held her only inches from his face, body stiff from rage and male pride that consumed him. He was about to twist her arm when the force of something from below wrapped around his ankle and pulled his foot out from beneath him. He toppled backwards smacking his head off the carpet while the force of the movement had Cheryl falling back onto the safety of her mattress. Once he regained his composure he just sat where he fell glaring even more at who he believed was the offender.

"You tripped me you little b-" Douglas opened the bedroom door, his erect form casting an ominous shadow over the teen who sat at his feet. He heard the thump from the kitchen and having the worrying instinct only a father could gain had him barging in without a word.

"Is everything alright in here?" The detective asked receiving a smile from the young man as he rose to his feet brushing off his tux he'd worn to the graduation.

"Everything's dandy sir I just lost my footing that's all." Joseph lied through his teeth and Douglas didn't trust his word. Looking over the teens shoulder he could see Cheryl hugging her legs to her chest, a frown brought on by fear on her lips as she silently shook her head.

"I think it's time for you to leave." He said to Joseph casting a serious and piercing look that had the teen flinching from fright. Douglas led him to the door with Cheryl remaining at the archway of her bedroom door.

"So uh, I'll catch you later?" Joseph asked even though he had a feeling he blew it.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Her response was quiet but he heard it clear as day, bowing his head as the door closed on him. Douglas turned back around preparing to see if Cheryl was alright, getting his answer quickly when her arms wrapped around him in desperate need of comfort which he gladly returned.

"Thank you Douglas." She mumbled into his shirt while he stroked her head soothingly.

"I don't think he was 'the one' anyways. I never like his punk ass attitude." he patted Cheryl on the shoulder when she finally let go.

"Go get yourself ready for the evening and I'll get dinner on the table." She smiled at him before turning around to head to the privacy of her room. With a bathroom to call her own she could have easily lived in the small bedroom if she wanted, save for going to grab meals, but she preferred Douglas' company to the loneliness that would have faced he if she returned to the empty apartment. Small body now clad in sleep pants and a t-shirt Cheryl was almost ready as she finished washing her face. Wiping the residue with a soft towel afterwards she took a moment to glance in the mirror, seeing the silhouette of a human head in the darkness of her room behind. She gasped, feeling her heart stop for a moment and quickly turning only to be met with the empty shadows. Cautiously her hand slithered to the switch just outside the bathroom door and flicked it on, finding nothing but her furniture in the light. She allowed a sigh of relief and blamed her overactive imagination for seeing things; the smell of dinner wafted in and she opened her room to go fill her empty belly. The soft sound of a deep laugh emitted from somewhere in her room and she glanced over her shoulder with worried eyes but there was nothing there. The door was shut behind her and a growl crawled out from under the bed for no one to hear; if Joseph had looked down at what tripped him he may have caught a glimpse of the red hand that slinked quickly into the shadows the piece of furniture provided.

The small kitchen was filled with silence, the exact opposite of what the two residents were used to. Douglas continued to enjoy his meal, every once in a while glancing up at Cheryl to see her prodding at her meal that was only half finished.

"Come on I'm not that bad a cook am I?" He teased earning a smile from the young woman across from him.

"I'm sorry, the foods great. It's just something's been bothering me for the past few days." She replied.

"Are you worried about what you'll do now that high school's done?"

"No it's something else. I've been having nightmares of Silent Hill and even in my waking life I swear I've seen things that aren't even there, am I going crazy?" hearing her confused upset Douglas and he put down his utensils to give her comfort.

"You're not insane, any other person would have the same things happening to them if they went through what you did; it was a very traumatic experience and the stress you've probably had over the past few days conjured up your memories. With a little rest and relaxation, you should be back to normal." He finished and her only answer was a sigh. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was only eight o'clock but already she felt exhausted.

"I think I'm going to go get a head start on the rest part. Thank you for dinner." She said walking over to kiss him on the brow.

"You're welcome and goodnight." She nodded back at him before shutting her door. Warmth and comfort surrounded her from the sheets on her bed and she was lulled into a deep and restful slumber, but even though her body was relaxed her mind continued to work as her subconscious created more dreams for her eyes to behold.

_Cheryl saw herself lying in the arms of what appeared to be a monster that only Silent Hill could create, but this one seemed more human in its actions while it held a beaten Cheryl gently in its lap. She watched as she opened her eyes back up to look at the monster, the other replying with a worried purr. She had only moments ago finished hacking up god in the prison cell of a room they were trapped in._

_"That was your god wasn't it? The whole reason you were following me when this started was because of it wasn't it?"She saw the creature made no motion towards a yes or no answer._

_"It's not in me anymore so why are you still taking care of me?" she could hear herself becoming upset the more he refused to answer. He seemed confused about the emotions he felt for the small human but his actions made it clear to her why he'd abandoned god as he held her brow to his collar bone, purring softly while keeping her safe and warm. Cheryl let her tensions go and allowed herself to relax into her odd companion._

_"What's going to happen to us?" she asked but never received her answer, the creature remaining silent and the light of the next morning waking Cheryl up._

"That dream, I've had it so many times since Silent Hill and each time was in a different place with a different scenario but that creature...he was always there. I'm starting to wonder if those events ever really happened and...Why do I want so badly to remember that things name?" Remembering his features, what little he had, brought warmth to her core that she still had trouble explaining to herself. Deciding that she was driving herself nuts trying to remember something that never happened she slid her legs over the side of the mattress and went to grab some breakfast. Before she even got to the kitchen she noticed it was unusually quiet, by that time in the morning Douglas was sitting in front of the TV with a coffee in hand, but Cheryl was only met with an empty seat.

"Douglas?" she began to call for him when a piece of paper on the counter caught her eye.

_Cheryl,_

_I didn't want to wake you from such a deep sleep so I'm leaving you this note instead. The police station in Brahams has called me in to look over the evidence of a cold case I worked on many years before my retirement. I should be back in a couple of days._

_-Douglas _

"I guess this means I'll have to fend for myself." She said to herself with a delighted smile, this only meant she could go out without being hassled which she loved to do when the apartment was empty. Finishing her meal and getting dressed for the day she decided to hit the mall and pick up dinner for herself on the way home. She opened her bedroom window a crack to allow the sweet smell of summer air freshen the stale indoors. The front door was shut behind her and locked as she left for a fun day out, as long as she didn't run into Joseph; the apartment was left in its own peaceful quiet save for the sound of cars passing by, but it was not empty, the shadow of something crawling out from under her bed being cast on her far wall by the morning sun and a growl breaking the silence.

Several hours past and soon five o'clock showed its weary face although you would have thought it was night due to immense cloud cover that darkened the world below. It wasn't long before thunder cracked the sky and rain poured down mercilessly on Cheryl who had just barely made it into the building when the storm hit, her clothes still soaked despite her best efforts.

"Crap that's a fierce rain then again I should have expected the nice humidity to produce something like this." She said unlocking the front door; for her dinner she brought home an already cooked chicken breast with mashed potatoes on the side and a cup of sliced watermelon all of which were kept warm and dry in the plastic bag. She reached for the light switch but found that the electricity wasn't flowing and groaned in frustration.

"Of all my luck the damn grid's been fried." She knew she kept a flashlight in her bedside drawer and went to fetch it. Pressing its button and slapping it against her palm had the small beam glowing again and she cheered inwardly, the feeling of relief was soon replaced by surprise when a clatter of metal in the kitchen had her almost jumping out of her skin; something else was in the apartment. Silently she inched her way out of her room and into the main living room, raising the small light in her hand to see if the intruder left any indication of where they were hiding. The floor was strangely immaculate, even the pot that was heard hitting the ground was nowhere in sight.

'What kind of person has reflexes that fast?' She thought to herself a deep and creepy laugh echoing from somewhere in the small space and wiping any rational thought from her mind. She flattened her back against the nearest wall so that whoever was watching her would only be able to come from the front.

"Either leave now or I'm calling the police." She boldly stated even thought her knees shook uncontrollably. Cheryl wasn't about to sit around and wait to be murdered; seeing the front door just across the floor in front of her she took three deep breaths and charged headlong for her freedom but in a flash of lightning even that was denied. Every muscle in her body froze just inches from the door, a being with a blood stained ceremonial robe, grey dirtied flesh and a featureless face hung upside down from the ceiling in between her and the door. Her body's first reaction was a scream that was muffled quickly when he covered her mouth with a glove clad hand. She violently swatted the appendage away before backing up, stumbling over her clumsy and shaking legs the whole time. The creature crawled along the ceiling following her movements ever so slowly as Cheryl crawled backwards into the kitchen. She stood up quickly and grabbed a knife from the block but once she turned around, the creature lunged down and pinned her to the floor with his much larger form.

Cheryl hated feeling scared and helpless, her small form continuing to struggle in his grasp; eventually she lay still and waited to be devoured by the strange demon.

"You freaks just...couldn't stay in Silent Hill..." she murmured under a tired breath opening her eyes up again to see that he still hadn't made a single movement. With the flashlight shining right in his face Cheryl finally caught a full look at the things features and gasped.

"You're that thing that was always with me in those strange dreams I had, the ones about the prison island." Feeling that his captive would no longer lash out at him the monster let her arms go and she slowly sat up but kept her distance. He glanced up at the counter and took the piece of paper Douglas had written the note on; turning it over and finding his own pen the creature scribbled quickly on the blank side and once done he handed it to Cheryl, her hand reluctant to take the note.

_"Those weren't dreams; we really did survive the hells of both that prison island and the Antarctic base that followed. But it seems you can't remember any of that...or Me." _was written in somewhat sloppy handwriting. She looked up trying her best to put a name to the nonexistent face she saw but nothing rang a bell in her memories.

"If I could only remember what you were called..." she trailed off thinking as hard as she could but the fiend wanted to make things easier on her mind and handed her the paper after writing yet again; the single name on it enough to bring back long forgotten memories: _'Valtiel.'_ A million images flashed through her mind at once, the first time he saved her from the dog and Bandersnatch, their encounter with Alfred, the escape on the plane, her near death experience with the poison, and finally the feel of his warm body vanishing when they were transported back to Silent Hill. Cheryl remembered feeling all the pain, all the sadness and it was as clear as day; how she had ever managed to forget such a horrifying experience was beyond her. What was worse was the fact that she had forgotten Valtiel's protection and friendship as well.

"Valtiel...oh my god Valtiel I..." he cocked his head to the side with a small growl waiting for her to finish but she couldn't, to choked up by the small reunion. Instead she picked up his hand and squeezed it gently, a small smile shining towards him in the dark room.

"Wait here and I'll go get changed into something not soaking." Cheryl only admitted to herself that she was pleased to have the company, even if it was an odd companion. She had no idea that Valtiel had been living in her room for a whole year; his longing to be at her side driving him to watch over the young woman.

The thunder rumbled softly outside as the storm seemed to lull itself in the quiet of evening. Cheryl reappeared now adorning a long T-shirt that just barely covered the shorts underneath. Under her arm she carried a portable mini TV that ran on its own charged battery so that they would at least have some form of entertainment while the power was out. She plopped down on the floor with her dinner in her lap and company at her side, pushing the small power button. The tiny screen illuminated the room, random commercials changing its tone now and then but Cheryl was only paying it a little bit of attention too busy nibbling on the succulent meal before her. Valtiel began to inch closer every minute or so, sniffing the air and finding his mouth was watering from the very scent of the cooked meat. When a small grunt left him Cheryl glanced to her side noticing he was right beside her unseen eyes locked on her chicken like a hungry dog waiting for scraps.

"Oh geez how could I forget, you're probably hungry too. Here you can have the rest of this, I have other parts to finish." She offered him the other half of the chicken breast in her hand, a chunk still held in between her teeth. He glanced at the meat in her hand but his gaze slowly shifted to her face and before she knew it he was only a breath away from her lips, his hidden teeth clamping around the morsel poking out of her mouth and lips brushing slightly against her own. He pulled back just as quickly chewing feverously and taking the bigger portion offered to him out of the stunned girl's hand, devouring it at an inhuman speed. She shook her head finally coming back to her senses and grateful he couldn't see her blush.

"Y-You little sneak." She joked hearing his deep chuckle when she shoved his shoulder slightly. With the meal finished and nothing to really watch on TV the two headed to Cheryl's room for the evening. Valtiel sat perched on her desk writing something while she lay belly down on the bed flipping through a photo album that she cherished more than anything because it held photo's of her dad when she was younger. A shaky sigh broke the silence and had the yellow god sliding off his current resting spot to go investigate. He stood by her bed and she looked up when he approached, her eyes blinking quickly to hold back any tears.

"I'm alright Valtiel, it's just remembering all these happy times with my dad and then realising he won't be coming back...it hurts. But every day that passes makes the pain go away piece by piece." He nodded even though he could never fully understand the pain of seeing someone you care for die, he always just revived them soon after like nothing happened. He gave her the paper he was writing on only moments ago.

_"When I saw what that boy did to you yesterday, I felt my rage boil over like it had a year ago when those monsters hurt you. You know human feelings maybe you can help me figure out what's wrong with me; is there a name for what I feel?"_ Valtiel was smart, he had learned the English language just by watching the church goers, but since he was a monster created by man he didn't hold all the qualities a human did. Cheryl sat up with her legs under her and nodded knowing full well why he acted the way he did.

"When someone protects someone like you do, it means you care. Caring is a form of the emotion we call love; what Joseph did yesterday certainly wasn't love but that's okay, I had a feeling he was a jerk." She said.

_"What is love?" _he quickly scribbled. Cheryl had a feeling she wouldn't be able to satisfy him with just one answer but the emotion was something she found difficult to put into simple terms, mainly because it was never a simple emotion.

"You obviously hold the ability to fall in love; after all you were willing to risk your own life to save mine, that's a physical form of love. Speaking of which..." she stood up her body now practically touching his, a startled growl vibrating his vocal cords.

"...I owe you one." She hugged his neck tightly not giving him the option of pulling away as her lips found his; he stiffened up but soon relaxed when a warmth consumed his very core. The gentle action was enough to make him purr and he soon found himself wrapping his much stronger arms around her upper back.She backed up once the tender kiss was delivered, just taking a good look at the cult monster; any other human would have run screaming at the mere sight of him but Cheryl knew of the very human qualities he held which is what so strongly drew her to him. She didn't want to give her virginity away to Joseph because deep down she felt something wasn't right about him; with Valtiel it was different, her stomach would get jumpy and warm and his presence made her feel secure. Maybe her heart was guiding her to the one she was meant to be with all along. In the long silence between them, Valtiel climbed back up to the ceiling and was watching Cheryl intently, waiting for her next move. She went over to the light switch on her wall and turned the electricity off. He could now only see her in the grey light of the evening, lightning still flashing momentarily while the rain drops chased each other relentlessly on the windows surface. The large t-shirt was pulled over her head allowing her entire upper torso to be exposed to the humid air of the room. Cheryl grunted stretching her stiff muscles before hearing a deep curious growl above her, smirking slightly because she knew she was teasing him. Valtiel hung upside down by only his feet in front of her his hands reaching out to rub her soft flesh.

The feel alone of someone else caressing her was making Cheryl's skin goose bump and her arms held him close again; his mouth now right at her belly button he wasted no time snaking a tongue out to brush over her navel, hearing a gasp come from above afterwards. Her hand slipped down to her waist to rid herself of the tight shorts, the only piece of clothing remaining. Valtiel was curious now and couldn't wait to explore the anatomy the young human possessed, but when he tried to hold her hips so he could play with her sex she pulled away leaving him to wonder what was wrong.

"Don't leave me in the dark here Valtiel." She whispered. The phrase only confused him while she walked to the back of his still hanging body; in the dark her hands fumbled but she finally managed to find the clasp that held his robe on, undoing it with ease and watching the filthy thing slide off his form and onto the floor. He dropped down to the floor with a thud so that he could remove his boots and then stood up straight, his front facing her direction. Cheryl glanced to the side quickly, still bashful to look directly at that special area but Valtiel had been alive for many years and after molesting so many nurses, shyness was no longer an emotion he had. His hand cupped her shoulder blade gently urging her to come forward and she slowly did, snuggling against his neck when his body heat joined hers. Valtiel rubbed her spine while the other hand slid around to in between them, his thumb rubbing over her tender breast and causing her to groan in reply. Her dull nails dug into the back of his hip, a growl of surprise and enjoyment rumbling deep in his chest.

"By her scent alone he could tell she was a virgin so in order to make this an enjoyable experience he would have to handle her tender area with care. The hand that was fondling her chest caressed her navel and followed her abdominal line to her sex; his index finger found the bud of nerves at the front of the heated indent. Cheryl couldn't control the automatic clench her muscles did when he tickled said area, her breath beginning to speed up and become uneven. Her own hand gently grabbed his wrist pushing slightly against it to say she wanted more and he was more than happy to grant that wish. Already feeling her sex's juices leak he wetted his index finger and the two beside it, whose skin had fused and made them become one, before sliding them in with ease to feel the tight walls still clenching around them. With the three fingers and his thumb he gave a squeeze to both her clit and the inner flesh, her only reaction to scream from the extreme wave of pleasure and hoping her neighbours didn't hear her. Cheryl's sensitive body couldn't take much more of the foreplay and she clenched the back of his neck begging for him to bring her sweet ecstasy.

"Valtiel...please finish it..." her whimper sounded like something foreign to him, he had always known her to be very strong but she was not scared; she was in love and that didn't make her any weaker than she was. He guided her to the wall caging her in with his body and growling protectively. She hugged him tight and felt his hand roam through her short locks while the other was preparing for the last part of their intimate interaction. The soft flesh of his head poked her entrance first and made her jump before he slowly inched into the impossibly tight cavern; she cried from the pain that shocked her and gripped his back so hard that she managed to draw small lines of blood. Her sweat covered brow leaned on him, breath panicked as she waited for the pain to subside. Valtiel purred as if to say it was alright before sliding out an inch, pushing back in and gaining deeper access. Cheryl finally sighed feeling the pain subside to nothing more than a dull bruise, being overcome by waves of pleasurable tingles the physical contact was creating.

Only five minutes had passed and already Valtiel could feel she was near her peak, the walls clenching smaller around him. He held her bottom firmly in case her legs gave out while they stood and made love; nibbling on her neck he delivered a couple of quick thrusts and heard her whimper into the crook of his neck, her muscles defying her control as they went spastic. Even after they had finished Valtiel remained inside her, kissing along her cheek, jaw and neck while she kissed back. He never wanted to be separated from this human again; it didn't matter if she was mother of god or not, she would always be sacred to him. Her energy was depleted and she half nodded off in his arms when he carried her bridal style over to her bed. He tucked her in and proceeded to hide his clothes under her bed. Just as he was about to go back under the piece of furniture himself a hand brushed over his shoulder causing him to glance back up.

"You can sleep on top of the bed to you know." Cheryl said sleepily. He complied with a growl and slipped under the sheets to wrap himself around the small human with a purr.

"Just remember, you'll have to stay hidden during the day when Douglas is here, but don't ever think about leaving okay?" she tried to make it sound like a threat but she was too tired to pretend to scare him. Vatiel had no intentions of returning to the church in Silent Hill; his sacred god was right beside him and not just written down on old scriptures. Humanity was not ready for something like Valtiel but Cheryl was all the humanity he needed. His partner, his lover was held protectively in his arms; just where he longed for her to be the whole time.

_Holy long fanfic batman! LOL just kidding, this was a fiction written for two reasons: 1, I wanted to make a remake of the very first fic I ever created which was unexpected company and 2, I love this pairing. Why you ask? I have yet to know. Thank you to all who read my fictions and don't stop reviewing because it only inspires me more :D._


End file.
